


Making An Better Impression:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Care Of/Caring Of Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Apologize/Apologies, Ask Out/Asking Out On A Date, Breakfast, Coffee, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, First Date, First Impressions, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Impression, M/M, R, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Smile, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wanted to make a better impression on Danny, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, This happened afterEpisode 1, Season 1.*





	Making An Better Impression:

*Summary: Steve wanted to make a better impression on Danny, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, This happened after **_Episode 1, Season 1_**.*

It was such a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii. Commander Steve McGarrett stopped a great coffee shop around the corner, to pick up some breakfast for him, & his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

He felt bad about the impression that he set, when Danny, & he met. He decided to show him around the island, so he won’t get lost. The Former Seal arrived in front of his partner’s house in no time flat. The other thing about him, is that he had such a huge crush on the blond.

Meanwhile, The Loudmouth Detective was getting ready for the day, He felt bad about how he treated Steve, when he first met him. So, He would invite him over for a nice dinner at his house. He really had it bad for the brunette, & it was a strong feeling that he couldn’t get rid of.

Once he got into the truck, They greeted each other like usual. “Thanks, Babe”, He said indicating to his breakfast, & coffee. “I felt bad about how we first met, This is one of the ways to make it up to you”, The Five-O Commander said with a smile. The Shorter Man said with a smirk to him this as a response.

“Well, I don’t want you suffering in the guilt alone, I was an ass, I am sorry, Babe”, He held his hand out, & Steve clasped it. “I am sorry too, For getting you shot, Everything”, Danny nodded, & felt the heat gaze of his super seal, It was like they were both in a trance.

The spell was broken, They composed themselves, & they were making their way to work, as soon as Steve drove away from his apartment, “Steve ?, Would you have dinner with me this weekend ?”, The Former Seal smiled, & said, “I would love too”, They went to work with lighter moods.

*Author’s Note: Watch our for a possible sequel!!!!!*


End file.
